I Don't Like This!
by goode618
Summary: Cammie and Macey are enjoying their summer break on the ranch. Who will they meet? One-shot.


**Wrote this over a year ago so that's why the songs are so old. Zammie. Enjoy =] **

**I don't own Gallagher Girls or songs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for letting me stay for the summer Cam. Horseback riding is way better than campaign dinners." Macey said as her and Cammie rode there way to the back of the Morgan Ranch.<p>

"It's no problem Macey. My grandparents already love you." It was then that Cammie notice someone on the other side of the fence. "Hey look Mace, there's Landon. I've known him since his family moved out here when I was five. Let's go talk to him."

"You mean that hot rancher over there. He puts those Blackthorne boys to shame." Macey complimented. We watched as he noticed us and galloped toward the fence.

"Be cool Mace. He doesn't know we go to Gallagher." Cammie warned. "And besides, no one can put Zachary Goode to shame. He's to Goode."

"Pfft. Please Cammie. I'm the definition of cool. And Zach isn't." Macey flicked her hair over her shoulder and stole a glance at her best friend. They then instantly burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Cambear?" Landon questioned as her approached the now hysteric teens.

Once Cammie sobered up she raised her eyebrow at him. "Nothing Landy. You know me."

"Cambear? Landy? You guys couldn't come up with better nicknames." Macey laughed. Cammie slapped her arm.

"We were five. Give us a break." Landon laughed at the girls. "Oh Landon, this is one of my best friends, Macey. Macey this is Landon." They shook hands. They suddenly heard Cammie's Grandpa call her in for a minute. "I'll be right back guys." She galloped full speed to the barn.

"Man that girl can go fast!" Macey exclaimed.

"Yea she's fast, but I can go way faster."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to challenge you. I'd probably fall right off my horse." Landon laughed at that.

"You can't be that bad."

"I have the worst luck with horses. I'm surprised I've been able to stay on Buttercup this long." Macey said, petting the golden beautiful. She smiled softly.

"Hey would you like to hang out at the mall with me later?" Landon asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"They actually have a mall here!" she asked shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes." he was grinning broadly.

"I would love to Landon, but I can't ditch Cam at the house. She's had a stress full semester."

"Well my friend is coming later today; we could double, though he would probably kill me because he likes some other girl."

"That would be a great idea, if Cammie wasn't already crushing on this other guy we know, also."

"Well we could just meet up at the mall later with our friends. We can go as a group. Just don't tell them we are meeting up." Nick planned.

"That's a great idea. I better go help Cam. See you later." Macey waved goodbye and trotted off, leaving Landon to stare at her beauty.

* * *

><p>When Macey finally reached Cammie, she was done feeding the horses. She gave a sugar cube to Macey to give to Buttercup.<p>

"Macey, I'm done with my work for today. What do you what to do?" Cammie asked.

"We can go to the mall. I need to get you some cute outfits for this summer."

"I have cute outfits," Cammie scoffed.

"Well put one on so we can go." Macey demanded.

"Fine." Cammie found no point in arguing.

* * *

><p>Landon raced over to his front porch and found his roommate sitting on the steps. "Landon my man. Thanks again for letting me stay here."<p>

"No problem Zach. I could just leave my bro with no where to crash this summer." They man hugged then went inside with Zachary Goode's bags.

"Dude I'm starving. That train ride took forever." Zach complained.

"My parents aren't home right now, so we can go to the mall."

"Whatever man. Let me get cleaned up first. You should too. You smell like horse crap."

"Thanks man." Landon said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Oooh! What's this? Cam you write songs?" Macey asked as she picked up a paper by Cammie's guitar. They had just completed their outfits for the mall.<p>

"Give me that. Yes I do. Is that so bad."

"If you don't tell me, it is. Come on sing it." Macey pouted "Please."

"Fine" Cammie picked up her guitar and sat on her bed.

_You've got a face for a smile you know  
>A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly<br>But I've got a world of chances for you  
>I've got a world of chances for you<br>I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen_  
><em>I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know<em>  
><em>I've got a world of chances for you<em>  
><em>I've got a world of chances for you<em>  
><em>I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through<em>

_Oh, I'm going my own way, my faith has lost its strength again_  
><em>Oh, it's been too hard to say, we've fallen off the edge again<em>  
><em>We're at the end, we're at the end<em>

_Maybe you'll call me someday_  
><em>Hear the operator say the number's no good<em>  
><em>And that she had a world of chances for you<em>  
><em>She had a world of chances for you<em>  
><em>She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through<em>  
><em>Chances you were burning through, chances you were burning through<em>

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

Macey jumped up and hugged Cammie with all her might. "Cammie you have to listen to me. Don't give up on Zach. He is the on guy that can actually see you for who you are. I've seen the way he looks at you. You might not be able to tell but he cares for you. Don't give him up." Cammie sighed softly but nodding, knowing her friend's words were true.

"Come on. I want to get going already." Cammie took off down the flight of steps.\

* * *

><p>"Whoa! What's this? Does Zachy boy write love songs? Dude, you are too into this girl." Landon was unpacking Zach's bag when he found the scrap of paper. Zach was getting dressed after his shower.<p>

"Not cool dude. Don't go through my bag ever again." Zach warned.

"Alright Sinatra, let me hear the song, then, maybe I'll get off your back. Here's a guitar."

"Fine," Zach sighed and began to play.

_I can feel you all around  
>In the silence I hear the sound<br>(Of your) footsteps all around,  
>My heart slows down.<em>

_So now I'm,_  
><em>I'm waiting for the moonlight<em>  
><em>So I can find you in this perfect dream,<em>  
><em>Don't think that you can hide them in the shadows,<em>  
><em>Girl you're not invisible.<em>  
><em>You're all that I can see.<em>

_Something changing deep inside,_  
><em>All my hopes, they're coming alive.<em>  
><em>As I'm fading into the night,<em>  
><em>I see your eyes<em>

_So I'll keep on..._  
><em>Waiting for the moonlight<em>  
><em>So I can find you in this perfect dream,<em>  
><em>Don't think that you can hide them in the shadows,<em>  
><em>Girl you're not invisible.<em>

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_  
><em>So I can find you in this perfect dream,<em>  
><em>Don't think that you can hide them in the shadows,<em>  
><em>Girl you're not invisible.<em>  
><em>Girl you're not invisible.<em>  
><em>You're all that I can see.<em>

_And my heart slows down_

Landon clapped Zach on the back. "Dude, you're in love! You are completely whipped. Awesome! My bro's in love." Landon screamed the last part causing Zach to punch him the shoulder, hard.

"Let's just go already man." Zach bolted for the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cammie. Let's get to the food court." Macey exclaimed, dragging Cammie like a rag doll.<p>

"Wait a sec. I know that look Macey. Why are you so keen on getting to the food court?"

"Umm. Ok I agreed to met Landon and his friend at the food court." Cammie shot her a look. "What he asked me out but we could leave you two at home."

"No way. I'm not going on a double date with you. What happened to 'give Zach a chance' and all that."

"Calm done. We are just going as a group."

"Just know that I don't like this." Cammie huffed.

"Fine with me." Macey dragged her off.

* * *

><p>Zach and Landon were in line for pizza. "Dude, you look nervous. Do you have a date or something?" Zach joked to his fidgeting friend.<p>

"Actually I do. And she's bringing a friend."

"Landon, I kind of like someone!" Zach screamed.

"I know dude, we agreed to go a group."

"I really don't like this, just know that." Zach replied calmly.

"Whatever man."

* * *

><p>As they approached the food court Macey spotted a waving Landon.<p>

"Just to make this perfectly clear, I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Cammie screamed. But her screams weren't alone.

* * *

><p>Landon started jumping when he saw Macey.<p>

"One more time dude, I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Zach yelled. Then he turned around and saw the girl of his dreams with a look of confusion on her face. He had also heard her yelling at the exact moment as him. Her eyes met his and she blushed. He closed the space between them and gave her a hug, kissing her head softly.

"So wait a sec Zach. This is the girl. I've known Cambear my whole life. She's not a Gallagher girl."

"Au contraire, Landy. I'm a legacy. It's safe to say you go to Blackthorne then? How else would you know Zach over here?" Zach shot them all a confused look. "We've known each other since we were five. The nicknames are just to tease each other. We were five!" Then Cammie smacked his arm. "How could you just kiss me then leave? That's not how it works Zach and…" Zach shut her up with a kiss.

"Way to go Goode. Finally someone shut her up. Now that everything seems to be under control here, Landon and I and going. Bye." Macey waved and left, dragging Landon along.

"So Goode. You still don't like this?"

"I could ask you the same Morgan."

Cammie's only response was pulling Zach in for another hug and burying her face in his chest. Zach just chuckled and held her tighter.


End file.
